Five Nights At Freddy's going up not only in flames, but in love
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: A normal girl has been going to Freddy Fazbears Pizza for years now but she befriends these deadly animatronics and learns about death, new life and tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Hello my minions! I am back with another story but his one is... Five Nights At Freddys! I created my own OC named and based after Foxy, so enjoy!

* * *

><p>I coughed up blood as Justin kicked me into one of the animatronics who I recognized was Bonnie "this is what you get for breaking up with me!"<p>

He yelled as Bonnie picked he up and hugged me to look at Justin "she is bleeding, stop" Justing growled and kicked my knees to make me cry out "I said leave her alone" Bonnie growled and looked at me then kicked Justin out "we're closed anyways" he retorted and I lightly groaned to look at Bonnie

"thanks, I better be going back now" he shook his head

"no, your gonna sleep here, your hurt" I sighed as he resed me against a wall and began to patch me up when a fox walked out and I pushed Bonnie away to look at the fox

"Foxy?" I gasped and he looked over me "Echo?" He gasped and I ran forward to hug him

"I haven't seen you since '87" I whispered and looked at him

he looked down at me "do ye still remember what happened?"

I sighed "yes, but why did you do it?"

he sat down with me on his lap and he looked at me "I remember ye would come here almost everyday just to see me. You would always sit on my lap and we would tell each other stories when one day the little boy was bullying you and I guess I..." He trailed off and I looked at him "I just got protective and bit him" he looked away and I sighed

"you were just protecting me" I shook my head and rubbed his cheek to lightly smile "thanks Foxy"

he looked back at me and smiled the best he could, with a broken jaw then frowned as I began to cough up more blood "I need to go home before my car gets towed" I hugged Foxy "I'll be back tomorrow"

I waved at the others "nice to see you guys to" I limped to the door whIcu I opened to see my car getting towed "ah crap, that's just lovely" I sighed and pulled out my phone to call my mom

"hey sweetie, where are you?" She awnswered and I leaned against a wall

"my car just got towed, Justin and I kinda got into an arguement in Freddy Fazbears Pizza and now I'm stuck here. Want me to walk home?"

she sighed "I guess, but wear a jacket, it's raining"

I sighed "my jackets ripped"

she groaned "then run home I guess, I don't want you getting sick. See you at home, bye" she hung up and I put my phone back into my pocket to walk over and grab my purse

"lovely" I growled then nodded to the animatronics "clean up the blood to" I laughed then limped/ran out of the building and towards my house with rain splattering on my face and clothes. Not long after that I was soaked and walking up to my house to walk inside "hey mom"

I smiled and she hugged me to look over my body "your hurt, and.. Wet" I growled

"yea I just ran through rain, and Justin kinda beat me to" she sighed

"go to your room and dry off" I walked over to my room where I dried myself off wi a towel and changed clothes to limp back out to the kitchen where my mom sat me down and began to clean up my wounds

"my, my" she sighed as she cleaned my eye "you might have to wear a eyepatch"

I giggled "and be a pirate?" Foxy came to my mind but I shook it off as my mom put the eye patch on me and sighed

"yes" she wrapped a blanket around me and fixed hot cocoa as I sneezed "you better not be sick" she sighed

I stood up "I hope not, I'm going to bed. Night" I walked into my room and curled up to fall asleep.

~next morning~

I woke up with a massive headache and I groaned as I stood up and limped out to the living room where I left a note saying: I'm off to get the car back, be back soon XOXO Echo

I walked down the sidewalk with half closed eyes towards Freddy Fazbears Pizza when Tom, a boy from my class walked up to me and smiled "hey Echo"

I sighed "hey Tom"

he looked me over "you don't look good, you feeling ok?"

I shook my head "no" we entered the building and I saw the animatronics playing with kids and I sat against a wall to close my eyes

"is your forehead hot?" He asked and he lifted his hand to my forehead to place it on only to jerk it away "my god, your burning!"

I sighed and closed my eyes when Foxy sneaked out of Pirates Cove and over to me "hey lass" he sat next to me and I looked at him as my vision blurred

"Bonnie? You got a pirates accent now?" I shook my head and groaned as Tom left and Foxy stared at me

"no, I'm Foxy" I smiled and hugged him

"I know" I rested my forehead on his chest and he yelled in pain making me jolt back "oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Foxy!" He hugged me

"it's ok, why is your forehead so hot?" He felt my forehead and jerked his heand back "are ye' sick?"

I gwntly smiled as his cold fingers brushed my forehead "I think so" I sighed and Bonnie walked over

"hey, is everything ok?" Foxy frowned

"no, she's really sick can you go get an ice pack?" Bonnie nodded and walked over to the kitchen as I lightly groaned

"no Foxy, I'm fine" he rubbed my cheek and placed the ice pack on my forehead as he rested me in his lap and I smiled at the coldness "thanks" I looked at him "lean down"

he nodded and leaned his head down "what for?"

I gently grabbed his head "this" I kissed his cheek and let go to smile at him

his face turned hot "thanks lass" he looked at the empty building and sighed to kiss my cheek back when my headache got worse and I whimpered to push my back to his stomach as I began to lightly cry

"Echo, you ok?" Freddy asked as he and the other animatronics walked over

"No, she's sick" Foxy sighed then tensed as my phone rang and I slowly sat up to answer it

"hello?" Justin sighed

"hey babe, I'm sorry for hitting you the other day. Will you forgive me?" I growled

"no, you should've thought of that before you did it" I coughed and groaned "it's sad when I have animatronics that treat me better" I sighed "bye Justin"

he deeply growled "fine, I'll visit your house then and pay a visit to your mom" my eyes widened and Is good up

"no Justin, please don't" he hung up and I leaned against a wall to begin crying "why does everyone hate me so much?" Chica looked at me

"we don't" I looked at her

"im talking about humans! They beat me and kick me" I dialed my moms number

"hey mom, listen lock the doors Justons coming to beat you" she sighed

"ok, where are you?" I sighed

"visiting Foxy, just lock the doors, my headaches getting worse and I can''t make it home" she sighed

"ok" I heard her scream and then the line went dead and my eyes widened then I slid down the wall to look at Foxy who sat next to me and I sat in his lap to place my stomach against his and hug him "I can't do anything" I whispered and he took the ice pack off to gently lick away the tears

"it's ok, he won't do much to her" he whispered back and the others left to their own business as I looked at Foxy

"you promise?" He sighed

" I hope" I leaned in and pulled him into a kiss to wrap my arms around his neck as his tongue danced with mine and I pulled away to look at him as he smiled

" Echo, ever since I saw you I felt different towards you than any other child and I realized what it is now" I blinked

"what?"

"love"

he smiled and kissed me again then hugged me as I closed my eyes as the headache began to fade "sleep, I'll protect you" he whispered and I closed my eyes to fall into a deep sleep.

~ 2 hours later~

I woke up slowly to look at Foxy who was staring at me "morning" he smiled and I kissed his nose as I realized my headache was gone and I began to laugh and I hugged Foxy as he stood up "why are you so happy?" I smiled

"my headaches gone" he twirled around and set me down and I sighed when I sniffed the air and tensed "you smell that to?"

he sniffed then gasped "fire" he picked me up as the others ran out right as the door burst into flames and my eyes widened in fear as the whole place burst into flames

"we're trapped" I gasped and Foxy cried out as a board fell, pinning me to the ground "Foxy!" I gasped and pushed he board off and I helped him up to run over and break the door when a board began to burn my flesh off my head and arm making me scream in pain hen I passed out leaving Foxy to pick me up and run out

"medic!" He yelled and medic ran up to take Echo while my mom looked at Foxy

"follow me" she sighs and leads Focy to her house where she sat down with a whimper and held her side

"why am I here?" foxy asked and she sighed

"the doctors are gonna work on Echo so I brought you here quickly before they took you to" she sighed and walked over to look him over "you seem alright, make yourself at home" she limped over to the couch and sat down to turn on the tv and Foxy sat next to her as the phone rang

"hello?" She awnswered and nodded "ok, tomorrow? Perfect sounds good. Thank you" she hung up "Echo's coming home tomorrow" she smiled and Foxy nodded then sighed and powered down.

~ next morning~

Foxy woke up as Echos mom shook him "time to pick Echo up" she sighed and they got into the car to drive to the hospital where they rushed over to where Echo was yelling at a doctor about stitches

"I DONT NEED THEM" I yelled and the doctor stepped back to look at her mom

"she's ready to go home, I guess" I sighed and closed my eyes to gently hold my heavily bandaged head

"come on Echo, let's go home" my mom smiled and I nodded to climb out of bed and we drove home where Foxy gently hugged me and kissed my cheek

"hey Foxy" I smiled and pulled him into a kiss while my mom smiled

"looks like you finally got a boyfriend after 16 years" I glared at her and walked to my room where I sat on the bed and Foxy looked around

"nice room" I smiled and yawned

"thanks"

he hugged me and laid me down to tuck me into the covers "sleep, I'll be here"

I kissed him then fell asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so long but hope u enjoyed it! This is Nova Prime and I'm out<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:Missing

**Next chapter!**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to yawn and look at the still sleeping Foxy next to me and I kissed his cheek making him snap open his eyes and look at me "yer up this early lass?"<p>

I looked at the clock and gasped "it's only five forty-five? Eh, breakfast can start early" I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen but Foxy chuckled and pulled me back to my room " I got other ideas"

~6:48 am~

I smiled and kissed a panting Foxy then walked out to make breakfast where my mom was sitting at the table, annoyed "did you two have fun?" She growled and I nodded

"sure did" she sighed

"Echo, you can't be doing that to him. He's an animatronic you a human Those don't mix! I just called the owner, once they rebuild the pizzeria Foxy's going back and your're not going to visit him! EVER" I looked at her as tears filled in my eyes

"but mom-" he held her hand up to my mouth

"no buts, it's final" I shook my head and bit my lip to run into the backyard as Foxy sighed

"you really want me gone?" The mom sighed as she bit into the eggs

"Foxy, you can't live here you belong in a building making children happy!" Foxy sighed

"Echo was a child, and I made her happy that's good enough" he walked outside where he sat next to me

I looked up at him and he wiped a tear away "don't worry, I'm not leaving" he smiled and I hugged him

finally, I let Foxy pick me up and carry my sobbing body into my room where he laid me down on the bed and curled around me "I'm here for ya"

he whispered and kissed my cheek as my breathing slowed and I held my stomach to groan in pain "ugh Foxy, I think you messed my insides up"

I grumbled and he winced "sorry, that's the way I roll" he chuckled and kissed my cheek to gently lick my stomach and his tongue trailed beneath my pants and inside of me making me moan

"Foxy, no we can't be doing this" I moaned and he chuckled then went back to licking my stomach "just stop" I giggled and he pulled away

"aww, but you taste damn fine lass" he whispered sending shivers throughout my body

"still, no means no" I growled and leaned against him to close my eyes

"Ye better no be goin' to sleep" he growled and I groaned

"but my stomach hurts" I complained and he sighed

"fine"

I rested my head on his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

I jolted awake as water was splashed on my and I looked at my mom who was with a serious face "get up" she growled

I stood up and looked around "where's Foxy?"

she snorted "I sold him to a mechanical company, you don't need him" my eyes widened

"what are they gonna do to him?" She sighed

"tear him apart for different parts different company's need for products" my heart broke and tears filled my eyes

"are you serious! Mom!" I began to sob and I ran out of my room, outside where I ran into an alley and sobbed into my knees as my heart beat slowed.

"Foxy"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm SO sorry it's short, but with volleyball and Christmas it's impossible for me to keep up. There WILL be more during the 2 weeks off of school I get so YAY<strong>

**㈎9Nova Prime**


	3. Chapter 3: surprise!

**Hey! I had my first 2 finals today 80 in grammar and a 91 in bible! 2 down 6 to go!**

* * *

><p>I looked up and growled "I'm coming for you Foxy" I tied my sneakers then took off running.<p>

My feet slapped against the sidewalk as I ran towards the company building when a scream split the air "Foxy!" I screamed and ran inside to scale a flight of stairs in seconds "Foxy!" I yelled and looked around to speed down a hallway before entering a room to see Foxy tied up with both legs missing and a arm in the process of getting ripped off

"Echo! Get out!" He yelled but I ran forward and punched one of the workers who was immediately knocked out

"I'm not leaving you" I growled and killed the other workers to unchain Foxy who fell into my arms and he hugged me

"lass" he whispered amd I laid him down to attach his legs back on

"don't talk yet, we need to get out" I helped him up and began to run towards home with him behind me "into my room" I whispered to him and we walked into my room where I laid him down on the bed and began to work on his wounds

he closed his eyes "why'd you come back lass?" He whispered and I looked at him and rubbed his cheek

"it's what family does for one another" I kissed him then pulled back and bandaged his arm "now sleep" i ordered and kissed his forehead then walked outside where I bought some oil and walked back inside to set them next to a sleeping Foxy

"so I see you brought him back" I turned to see my mom in the doorway but I pushed past her and closed my door

"don't mess with me or him" I growled and entered the kitchen to make myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when my mom slammed me into the wall

"I can mess with either one of you if I want to" she growled and I kicked her away

"no you can't" she punched my head into the wall and I groaned to kick her jaw when her body glitched and turned into a toy version of Bonnie "What?" I gasped and she kicked me to break a vase over my head

"it's out of love" she growled and I backed up to gasp as she grabbed a knife and more animatronics creeped into the kitchen

"What the" I whispered as I looked at the toy Foxy who smiled and curled around me until I was in a Death grip and I screamed as Toy Bonnie stabbed me in the head and side

"check her over" she told a small boy who stepped forward and tied a balloon to my hand then began to feel all around my body until he stopped at my stomach which he pressed sharply and I yelped

"she's pregnant" he simply said and Toy Bonnie grabbed my head to spit in my face

"what a surprise" She hissed "open her up" the boy pulled out a saw and stabbed it into my stomach making me scream and begin to cry as I tried to break free

"Mangle hold her still" the boy growled and the fox tightened around me as the boy took the saw and stabbed me in the head with it to smile as I screamed and dropped my head towards the ground as everything turned into a blur

"why are you doing this" I whispered and Toy Freddy growled

"you're then reason our restaurant burned down" he scratched my cheek and I snapped my head up

"me? How?" I yelled and he shook his head

"you don't need to know that" he evilly chuckled and the boy stabbed the saw into my chest and turned it on then ripped it out and Mangle let go of me as I took a step forward and felt to the ground.

Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for yet another short one, I promise they will get longer <strong>


	4. Chapter 4: relaxing

**Heyo, schools out for 2 weeks and I'm hitting the ground running on my stories so here's chapter 4**

* * *

><p>A loud thud jolted me awake from my dark world and I weakly opened my eyes to see Foxy attacking the other animatronics "hang in there lass"<p>

I heard him he'll then he ran over to me right as Bonnie 2.0 was knocked out "lass, I can heal your wounds" he whispered then tore a hole in my shirt to reveal my chest "it will only hurt for a moment, I promise" he whispered then opened his chest and pressed his chest to mine before kissing me as pain surged through my body then the pain faded and I kissed him back to sigh as my body was healed and he pulled away to close his chest

"thanks" I smiled and kissed him again to gasp as he picked me up

"anytime, I'll make you breakfast" he set me down on the couch and put a blanket over my body 'oh boy, what is it this time? Burnt pancakes? Raw eggs?' I thought to myself as Foxy walked back into the kitchen when I saw my cat run over and jump onto my lap making me giggle and kiss her forehead

"where'd you go?" I teased as I pet her back

"here you go" Foxy set a plate down with scrambled eggs in front of me

"this actually looks good Foxy" I gasped and leaned forward to sniff it "smells good"

"taste it then" He smiled and I leaned forward to take a bite only to gag and run into my room where I threw up in the toilet

"I think I put to much salt in it" he confessed as he rubbed my back

"YA think" I sighed as I stood up and walked out to the kitchen where I knelt next to Toy Bonnie "I can't believe my mom was an animatronic" I whispered

Foxy hugged me from behind "I heard rumors about Mr. Fazbear buying new animatronics but then they just... Disappeared" he sighed

I nodded "well we found them I guess" he picked all of them up and walked outside to throw them in the trash

"you want anything else to eat?" He smirked as he walked back in and I smacked him

"never if you were the cook" I giggled and he picked me up to walk over to the couch where he wrapped a blanket around me and we laid down to let me snuggle into his chest

"You're safe with me" He whispered and I rubbed his chest

"I know" he kissed my forehead

"I love you" I kissed his cheek

"I love you to" He pulled me into a deep kiss and I kissed back to pull away as a knock was heard "let me get it" I sighed and stood up to walk over to the door to open it to reveal a **package** on the ground and I picked it up to close and lock the door before walking back over to Foxy who I laid on his chest and I opened the package to reveal a teddy bear "AWWW" I cooked and put the box on the ground as Foxy took the bear and smiled

"he is cute" he rested he bear on my chest and I hugged Foxy

"Your my teddy bear" I smiled as he hugged me back and he rubbed my back to turn on the tv then flipped through channels until I stopped him at a movie "Transformers" I giggled and hugged Foxy tighter "my favorite movie"

he looked at Bumblebee as the scout punched Stinger then he looked at his arm "at least they don't look like a rusty piece of metal, all deformed like me" he sighed but I looked at him

"Don't talk like that, your handsome babe" I rubbed his cheek but he pushed my hand away and growled

"no I'm not, look at me! I don't understand how you can date me" he growled as I rubbed his arm

" I date you because I love you" I looked into his eyes and he snarled to bite my arm and rip a piece of flesh out making me scream in pain and back up "Foxy" I whispered and he stood up and looked at my arm to quickly hug me

" oh god, I'm so sorry" he whispered but I pushed him off

"don't touch me" I hissed and he backed up to run into my room as I looked at my arm to sigh and walk over to my room which I entered and saw Foxy sitting on my bed with his head bowed "Foxy" I whispered and walked over to sit next to him and rub his arm

"I know what you're going to say, you want to break up" he sighed but I shook my head

"no" I sighed and kissed his cheek to make him look at me "I'm not mad, I shouldn't have chosen that sensitive of a movie" he sighed then shook his head and I pulled him into a deep kiss then I pulled away "Foxy, listen to me"

I sat in his lap and he looked at me "yes?"

I smiled "I'm pregnant" his eyes widened

"what?" I giggled

"I'm pregnant you're gonna be a dad" he smiled and kissed me to gently rub my stomach

"I cant believe it" he whispered and I smiled

"well believe it" he kissed me again and pulled away to look at me

"I'm sorry I bit you" he whispered as he gently held the arm

"it's ok" I sighed and he picked me up to carry me out to the kitchen where he began to bandage up my arm and even managed to pull the chunk of my arm out of his mouth "no, no you can keep that" I cringed as I looked at the soggy piece of meat

"you sure?" He asked and I nodded furiously

"positive" he smiled and pressed the meat to my cheek making me scream and push him away "EWW FOXY" I screamed and he chuckled

"just kidding" he finished wrapping up my arm and stepped back "done" I looked at my arm and nodded

"thanks" he kissed me and picked me up

"No problem" he walked over to the couch where he laid down and pulled the blanket and teddy bear over our bodies to kiss my forehead as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, chapter... Something. If u r up for some roleplaying pm me and we will start. <strong>

**㈏8 Nova Prime**


	5. Chapter 5: IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys I was wanting to say that due to volleyball I won't be updating much. I also want to know if you guys want me to take off the last two chapters due to confusion and if you have any ideas for me just let me know!**

**㈏8Nova Prime**


End file.
